world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041915doirseriad
09:46 GA: Dina shuffles over to Seriad. "so hey" 09:46 GA: "scarlet told me lily murdered you? and lily kind of confirmed" 09:46 GA: "are you dead?" 09:46 CA: Seriad looks up from her phone, "Uh... No?" 09:46 CA: "I'm very much alive." 09:47 GA: She hugs Seriad. "well dont ever die again ok" 09:47 CA: "But I did die, yes." 09:47 GA: "how did you come back alive?" 09:47 CA: "Twink medicnes I think?" 09:47 GA: "lily said she stabbed you in the heart! and put you in a coma??" 09:47 CA: "Yeah turns out me and Scarlet really ARE friends!" 09:48 CA: "And, I'm usually okay with a lot of things but... Not this time? I am not okay with dying I think?" 09:48 GA: Dina pulls out of the hug. "i talked to lily. she was... she was really sorry. she didn't want to have to do it. i liked your snazzy new digs, though." 09:48 GA: "yeah, no, usually people are not cool with dying." 09:48 GA: "i was cool with dying only the second time." 09:49 CA: "I... Don't remember dying the first time?" 09:49 GA: "yeah, sami said you were tiktok'd." 09:50 CA: "But now I'm not dead. And I have a job to do kind of?" 09:50 GA: "a job?" 09:51 CA: "Yeah Doir. I'm back because I need to exact my revenge. Scarlet gave me a whole pep talk and everything." 09:51 GA: "on lily?!" 09:52 CA: "And so much sick gear. Like. You don't even know." 09:52 CA: "Yes?" 09:52 GA: "don't kill lily! she was literally forced to kill you." 09:53 CA: Seriad is silent. It's almost like she's thinking this through! 09:53 CA: "Well... Whose fault is that?" 09:53 GA: "don't you fucking, use that one me." 09:54 CA: "What?" 09:54 GA: "i practically *invented* that phrase." 09:54 CA: "Is that some kind of refrence or something?" 09:54 GA: "yes." 09:54 CA: "I don't know what you're talking about." 09:54 GA: "but seriously, if you kill lily, you'll be doing nothing but stooping to the asshole level of like everyone else murdering people." 09:56 CA: "Doesn't she have a second life?" 09:57 GA: "no!" 09:57 CA: "Oh dear..." 09:57 GA: "jeezey petes, didn't anyone give you the 'don't assume anyone has an extra life' message?" 09:58 CA: "Look, Doir, I have to do this. It's like... A... Thing?" 09:59 GA: "yeah, but sami suspects that there's some weird occult shit going on!" 09:59 GA: "she was literally possessed by an evil sami watery ghost thing like, two weeks ago" 10:01 CA: "I don't want to talk about this right now! How uh... How are you?" 10:01 GA: "??? you want to ignore the fact that you plan on murdering my daughter?" 10:02 GA: "you want ME to ignore that?" 10:02 GA: "i mean i know, its gotta be said i'm pretty chill and actually not very responsible. but i've been working on that and holy shit that aint gonna fly dude." 10:05 CA: "I'm trying not to burn bridges here. But I'm not going to let the fact that she thought her own life was more important than someone elses fly. Okay that's actually what I'm doing now too, I think. Fucking..." 10:06 GA: "wait, what?" 10:06 GA: "did she say she thought her own life was more important than yours?" 10:12 CA: "N... No? Actually I hardly remember. Too much crying. Lots of bullshit." 10:12 GA: "look, point is, there's more going on here. killing her isn't going to solve anything." 10:13 GA: "so promise me you won't until we figure more out?" 10:13 CA: "Yeah cool. Gotcha." 10:14 GA: "...is that a yes, or... cause it's kind of vague?" 10:16 CA: "It's a... yes?" 10:16 GA: "you, seem really unsure of yourself here" 10:17 GA: "like as a cop it'd be silly to respond to everyone who's nonchalantly talking about possible murder but still" 10:19 CA: "I feel like I've heard that before?" 10:20 GA: "yeah whatever actually im doing pretty good" 10:20 GA: "you?" 10:21 CA: "Well I died. And got a starscar. Wanna see?" She winks. 10:21 GA: "sure?" 10:25 CA: "So yeah." 10:26 GA: "are you gonna... show me?" 10:27 CA: "It looks so cool." 10:28 GA: "yeah, it is pretty cool." 10:28 GA: "does it hurt?" 10:38 CA: "I... N... Not really? I would say it hurts when she thinks about me, but that's a lie." 10:39 GA: "ok." 10:39 GA: "don't die again. pat. pat." Dina pats her on the shoulder. 10:39 GA: "i totally cried bc i thought you were dead and it was real sad bro" 10:40 CA: "Really, I totally just made a 'joke' there and you're not even going to smile?" 10:40 CA: "Well, I don't plan on dying again?" 10:40 GA: "thats good." 10:41 GA: "im bustin my balls left right and center tryna keep people from dying but shit just doesnt stop from keep happenin, yknow?" 10:41 CA: "It just keeps happening, yeah." 10:44 GA: "what do you think of this place? and that volcano?" 10:45 CA: "This seems scripted as fuck. But it's cool I guess. Humid. And that Volcano is probably going to erupt. Oh man, and someone is going to be beheaded, and one of us is going to have to make out with their decapitated head." 10:47 GA: "yeah, yeah, and then we find the hidden treasure inside the volcano, like the staff of magnus or something. and mark wahlburg shows up and he's playing the part of winnie the pooh and he's like 'ohoho, travellers, thanks for getting, the staff of magnus for me, i'll be taking that :3c' and then we'll have to fight him and we'll be takin, takin big hits but we'll ice that joker before long" 10:47 GA: "and also we hear about a curse on the volcano from the locals" 10:47 GA: "and hide in a bathtub in a tornado" 10:47 GA: "or was it a refridgerator?" 10:48 CA: "Uh I dunno." 10:49 GA: "anyway. whatre the odds we have to sacrifice a virgin in that thing?" 10:49 GA: "or that theres a monster in it? ooh, maybe the denizen." 10:50 CA: "Probably hella high." 10:50 GA: "would you say uh" 10:50 GA: "would you say" 10:50 GA: "we're in the" 10:50 GA: "danger zone?" 10:51 CA: Seriad sighs, "Just be careful..." 10:52 GA: "you're tellin me to be careful?" 10:52 GA: "have you even" 10:52 GA: "SEEN" 10:52 GA: "how careful i am lately" 10:52 GA: "and responsible" 10:52 GA: "and basically the best" 10:53 CA: "Yeah you are truly amazing." 10:53 GA: "right?" 10:54 CA: "Like, so amazing, you don't even know man. OKay you do. Look, the fact of the matter is, Dina is awesome, Seriad Rytoil blows. The end." 10:55 GA: "aw you don't blow, like metaphorically. i mean literally i have no idea, you do have sex magic, so" 10:55 CA: "Wow rude." 10:55 GA: "what? its not rude. is there something wrong with blowing people?" 10:56 CA: "Well no?" 10:56 GA: "yeah so whys it rude fuck off with your accusations" 10:56 GA: "smh" 10:56 CA: "Shaking *my* head." 10:59 GA: "actually though, im glad you didn't die for realsies. i was worried we'd devolved into utter chaos and one by one we were all actually going to be killed until only the posties remained." 10:59 GA: "and then they'd kill one another lord of the flies style" 11:00 CA: "I feel like I've heard something along those words somewhere else before." 11:00 GA: "what?" 11:00 GA: "i don't think i plagiarized that." 11:01 CA: It's... It's nothing. 11:01 GA: "stop messin around, you big joker" 11:02 CA: "Can do... Buckaroo? 11:02 CA: " 11:02 GA: "dont you steal my thing" 11:02 CA: "WHAT?" 11:02 GA: "MY RHYMING THING WITH ANIMALS" 11:02 CA: "EVERYTHING CAN'T BE *YOUR* THING DOIR!" 11:02 CA: "A BUCKAROO IS AN ANIMAL I'VE NEVER HEARD OF." 11:03 GA: "IVE BEEN DOING THE SEE YOU LATER ALLIGATOR AND WHATS THE WORD MOCKINGBIRD SHIT FOR LIKE SEVEN YEARS" 11:03 CA: "AND EVEN IT DID EXIST I WOULD CONSTANTLY MAKE FUN OF IT'S STUPID NAME." 11:03 CA: "WELL." 11:03 GA: "DONT YOU DARE" 11:03 GA: "THAT IS *ALSO* MY THING" 11:03 GA: "THE WELL WHOSE FAULT IS THAT" 11:04 GA: "AND LMAO. LMAO IS MINE. I STARTED THAT." 11:04 CA: Seriad is laughing hysterically at this point. 11:04 GA: "I WAS LMAOING WHILE YOU WERE IN DIAPERS" 11:04 GA: Dina's barely managing to yell past her own laughter. 11:04 CA: "WE'RE THE SAME AGE!" 11:04 GA: "YEAH BUT MY FIRST WORD WAS LMAO" 11:04 GA: "IM NOT EVEN SHITTING YOU" 11:04 GA: "IT WAS" 11:05 CA: "THAT'S SILLY. YOU'RE SILLY." 11:05 GA: "I KNOW, THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME SO GREAT" 11:06 CA: "You're such a nerd, Doir." 11:06 GA: "at least im not a dweeb" 11:06 GA: "like YOUUUU OOOOOOO" 11:06 CA: "Oh snap. Nicely burned, my friend." 11:07 GA: "heheh, thanks" 11:07 GA: "im lovin the whole vitriolic best buds thing we have goin on" 11:07 CA: "Yeah it's pretty great." 11:08 GA: "right? hey, you should become a magical girl. we'd be the best team." 11:08 CA: "Huh?" 11:08 GA: "next time we hit an alchemiter i was thinkin of changing mine to something cooler, you could get one too." 11:09 CA: "I think it was either you or Null who gave me the code for it, but I never used it." 11:09 GA: "hahah, right, she stole all my shit that one time" 11:09 GA: "luckily i managed to get most of it back" 11:09 CA: "Most of it." 11:10 GA: "i didn't bother asking for the trivial shit like boxes of hot pockets or the stupid clothing." 11:10 GA: "i mean i got the good clothing. not that most of it fits any more, but still." 11:11 CA: "I remember when basically nothing was serious and we were all just kind of faffing about." 11:11 CA: "It was great." 11:11 GA: "right? that was fun. but then, i guess after i died it wasn't so much." 11:11 GA: "actually after i died everything was distinctly horrible" 11:11 GA: "i mean i was having a great time, but i was pretty unhinged" 11:11 GA: "i burned so much stuff" 11:12 CA: "I never got to go through one of those phases." 11:13 CA: "I guess I spent most of my time intoxicated on LOWAD. Because Ryspor was better than me or something?" 11:13 CA: "I miss Ryspor." 11:13 GA: Dina looks away. "yeah, me too." 11:17 GA: "but we can't look back." She adjusts her tiara. "right now, the important thing is to win so we can, hopefully, find whatever is beyond the finish line. he'd want us to do that." 11:17 CA: "...Yeah. Gotta stay focused here." 11:18 GA: Dina's phone buzzes. "er, looks like sami's texting me. we good?" 11:19 GA: "haha wait hold on lets take a selfie for her" 11:19 CA: "Oh neat." Seriad smiles for the camera! 11:20 GA: Dina gets in optimal selfie pose and sticks her tongue out, and also gives a thumbs up. 11:20 GA: She snaps a pic and then starts texting Sami. "anyway, seeya later alligator." 11:21 CA: Seriad waves, and leaves to tool around somewhere.